


Preparation

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Heterosexual Sex, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione and Teddy spend time togetherWorth the Risk #42





	Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hugo is exhausted. He’s barely keeping his eyes open, but he refuses to go to bed because it’s not even ten o’clock. Hermione doesn’t really understand why it’s so important to wait until after ten when he’s obviously tired, but he insists on staying awake until his proper bedtime. However, she’s not sure if he’ll make it despite his best intentions.

They have spent the evening cleaning the house. It isn’t exactly how she enjoys spending a Friday night, but she felt a need to make sure everything is in order. The house never really gets that dirty since she’s somewhat obsessive about keeping things in order and clean. This is different, though, because Rose is coming home tomorrow, and she wants the house to look brilliant for Rose. She and Hugo have dusted, mopped, hoovered, cleaned windows, straightened bookshelves, and made sure that all of Rose’s favorite foods are stocked in the pantry. While Hugo was cleaning his room, she had given Rose’s room a good dusting and made sure it was habitable after months without use.

“Rose is gonna be cranky tomorrow.”

She looks over at Hugo and arches a brow. “Why do you think that? She seems excited about coming home.”

“She has to get up _so_ early on a Saturday to catch the train. Al told me ‘bout it in his last letter. She’s always cranky when she has to get up early.”

“Well, maybe it’s not as early as Al thinks,” she says thoughtfully. She’s pleased to hear Hugo reciting something from one of the letters he receives. If his reading continues to improve, he should be alright for his classes, so that’ll be one less thing for her to worry about when he starts school in September.

“Rose is always cranky,” Hugo says before he yawns. “Can’t wait to show her my new room, though, and tell her about Dil and his letters and all those people I met with Dad and Mel. She’s gonna be so jealous.”

“She isn’t always cranky, and that’s not a very nice thing to say about your sister.” She decides that it’s not worth pointing out that inducing jealousy in a sibling isn’t nice, either, because she’s seen enough sibling relationships to know that that just seems to be natural for most. She puts down the rag that she’s using to clean the table and walks over to Hugo. “You’re yawning more than you’re talking, so I think that’s a hint that it’s time for bed.”

“But Muuum. It’s not ten yet,” Hugo whinges. The effect is ruined when he yawns right in the middle. He blinks sleepy eyes up at her, but she’s not giving in to the puppy dog eyes. He seems to sense her firmness because he sighs loudly before he stands up. “ _Fine_. I’ll go to bed.”

“Wait. What are you forgetting?”

He smiles sheepishly before he gives her a big hug and sloppy kiss to the cheek. “Night, Mum. What time will Dad be here tomorrow?”

“He’s picking us up after an early breakfast,” she tells him before she kisses his cheek and sends him up to bed. He’s more excited than she is at driving to London tomorrow. While Ron isn’t necessarily a bad driver, she’s just spoiled by the ease of magical travel. Besides, spending twelve hours on the motorway for the round trip isn’t at all pleasant. Still, she knows that Ron is just as excited about Rose coming home as she and Hugo are, so she agreed to his suggestion to give him some time with Rose this weekend.

After she finishes cleaning the table, she washes up the dinner dishes and puts them away. The evening of housework might not have been a necessity, but she’s glad that the night went by so quickly. There hasn’t really been any time since she got home with Hugo to dwell on Rose coming home and how her daughter might have changed after so many months at school or about her relationship with Teddy and how she plans to tell the children about it soon.

The house is clean. It’s possibly spotless, but she doesn’t want to think that because then she’d likely find dust somewhere and jinx it. She glances at the clock and notes that half an hour has passed since Hugo went upstairs to bed. She hadn’t realized she had that much left to do, but at least it’s all done now. She thinks that she might take a shower tonight instead of the morning because she’s worked up a sweat while doing chores. Of course, knowing her, she’ll still take a shower tomorrow morning if only out of habit.

As she walks past Hugo’s room, she quietly opens the door and looks in on him. He’s dead to the world, already snoring, and she smiles as she creeps in and puts his blanket around him. She watches him sleep for a few minutes and tries not to count the days that she has left to do these little things before he’s off at school. If her relationship with Teddy is still going on then, she fears that she might become needy and cling too much because the thought of being completely alone is rather terrifying.

With a shake of her head, she leaves Hugo’s room and shuts the door behind her. She gets her sleeping clothes and a clean pair of knickers when she enters her room then goes to take a shower. It’s tempting to take a long, relaxing bath, but she has little doubt that doing so will just make her think about Teddy bathing her, which will make her tense and frustrated in ways that she’d have to take care of herself. It’s funny how annoying it is to masturbate alone while in the early phases of a relationship. Or, at least, she finds it annoying, though she knows that she‘s never exactly been an example of ‘normal woman‘, so perhaps she‘s just odd.

The shower is nice. She no longer smells like bleach and her body feels clean, which are two definite positives. Foolishly, she washed her hair, so now it’s wet and she either has to take the time to perform drying charms or stay awake longer until it can dry naturally. She prefers the latter, but the former is usually necessary during a work week. When she realizes that she’s analyzing the best way to dry her hair, she rolls her eyes at herself. While thinking about random topics in-depth does prevent her mind from going back to the main subjects of anxiety in recent weeks, it also makes her wonder if she’s not mental, as Ron often claims.

When she leaves the bathroom and steps into her bedroom, she pauses and glances at her door. She thought she heard something. Hugo sometimes wakes up and goes to get something to drink downstairs, but he was sleeping deeply, so it wasn’t him. There’s only silence now. She moves her towel over her hair to get the excess water and considers whether she should go check the house, just in case. The wards are strong, so the chances of anyone gaining entry that doesn’t already have permission are extremely slim, but she still worries when it comes to the safety of her children.

Before she can make a decision, she hears a noise again. It isn’t coming from the corridor, though. She turns to look at her windows and frowns. If someone had sent an owl this late, it was either due to an emergency or the bird got delayed. She’s relieved that she isn’t hearing things, but there’s concern about late night messages. When she pulls the drapes back to open the window, she stumbles backwards and falls on her bum when something startles her.

Her towel falls on the floor and her hair surrounds her face as she looks up at the window and glares. Teddy looks scared for a moment, which he bloody well should be for surprising her. She stands up and opens the window. “What are you doing here?” She blinks and looks down when she remembers that she’s on the first floor. He’s on a broom. “You’re on a broom.” Well, that sounds intelligent.

Teddy’s hair is bright red as he smiles sheepishly. “I’m here to see you. And, uh, yeah, it’s a broom. So that I could be here. To see you.”

“You don’t like to fly.”

“I don’t hate flying. I just don’t do it very often. Besides, this is more like hovering. Which I’ve been doing for about twenty minutes, so my arse is starting to feel numb. Can I come in?”

“Why are you hovering outside my window?”

“Hermione, this isn’t very comfortable at all, so why don’t you let me in then you can interrogate me. Promise.”

She doesn’t approve of his tone, but she opens the window more fully and steps back. “Alright. Come in, but be quiet. Hugo’s asleep, but I don’t want to take any chances.”

Teddy flies the broom closer to the window and then climbs through. He hits his head on the top of the window pane, cursing under his breath as he tries to get to his feet. “I know, language,” he mutters as he rubs the top of his head and glares at her window.

“If you’d simply used the door like a normal person, you wouldn’t be giving my window a deadly look right now.”

“Point.” He rolls his eyes and reaches for the broom, bringing it inside before he closes the window. Now that he’s inside, she looks at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation. While she is happy to see him, probably more than she cares to admit at the moment, she isn’t sure why he’s there. He looks at her and blinks. “You’re not wearing a bra.”

“I’m getting ready for bed and just got out of the shower. Now, stop ogling my breasts and tell my why you were flying outside my window.”

“Wasn’t ogling. Much.” His hair fades from red to brown to turquoise as he smiles at her. “Told you already. I wanted to see you. The flying was inspired by my romantic, sensitive side. Plus, I didn’t want to risk being hexed if I used the front door and woke Hugo up.”

“Romantic, sensitive side?” she repeats slowly. “You somehow associate romantic with flying?”

“Stop analyzing and just kiss me.” He reaches for her, but she deliberately moves back while trying not to smile.

“I like to analyze, Ted. Besides, you’re old enough to know that it’s polite to ask and rude to demand.” She picks up her wand and casts muffling charms so that she doesn’t have to worry about talking too loud. Of course, hearing Teddy whisper arouses her for some reason she can’t explain.

“You’re always prepared,” he murmurs before he pounces. She doesn’t have time to move before his arms are around her and his lips are pressed against hers. She reaches up and moves her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer as the kiss deepens. When he pulls back, he touches her face. “I had to see you. The thought of going an entire weekend without seeing you just made me feel sick.”

“It’s just a weekend,” she says softly. “With Rose coming home tomorrow, we can’t take the chance. It’s too dangerous, even with charms on the room.”

“I know. You’ve told me a dozen times, at least. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Hermione. I just-I like spending time with you, so I wanted to take advantage of tonight. And you’ll tell them, right? About us? Do you want me there when you do?”

“No. I don’t think it’s a good idea if you’re there when I tell them, and I _will_ tell them. There are already too many people who know, so I need to be honest with them. But, Ted, you won’t be able to stay over that often even after they know, especially if they don’t react well. I don’t want to make this harder on them than it has to be.”

He tightens his grip on her and stares at her intently. “It feels like I have to say this a lot lately but I know. We’ve talked about this before. Except you never tell me what happens if they don’t react well. I know we’ve only been together for like five weeks, but I don’t want to lose you.”

“We’ll deal with their reactions when it’s time.” She can’t make him promises that she might not be able to keep, no matter how tempting it is to say that he won’t lose her. She doesn’t want to lose him, either, but her children are her priority. She’s been clear about that from the start. She can’t tell him what she’ll do if Hugo and Rose don’t take the news well because she honestly doesn’t know. She doesn’t even want to think about it.

“Hermione, that’s not an answ-” He doesn’t finish because she kisses him. He’s right. This is the last chance they’ll have to be together at night once Rose is home, until Ron has the kids. That might only be a week, but it feels like ages when she’s used to sleeping with Teddy several nights a week now. She‘ll miss the sleeping as much as the sex, if not more in some ways.

It’s probably not fair to distract him like this, not when she’s the one who suggested communication and talking about their relationship so that things were in the open. Right now, though, it seems more fair to do that than to spend the last few hours they have for days talking, especially about something she isn’t ready to think about. She feels his hands on her bum, squeezing gently as he pulls her closer, and she knows that her distraction has worked. Not that she really thought it wouldn’t. Men are usually predictable creatures when it comes to sex.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” she tells him as she pulls back from the kiss. She smiles as she pushes his t-shirt over his head and drops it on the floor. There’s an impulse to pick it up, but she resists and is rather proud of herself. After his shirt is off, she kisses his collarbone and moves her hands to the buttons on his denims. He grips her wrists and pulls her hands away before she can unfasten them. Looking up at him, she sees a lock of green hair fall across his forehead. “What’s wrong?”

“My turn.” His wicked smile makes her knees weak, and she wonders when he became so confident. There are still moments when he’s not, when he’s shy or hesitant during sex, but they’re rare compared to the early days of their relationship. He’s becoming more daring, too, which she thinks is because he trusts her enough that he can experiment.

Instead of pulling her t-shirt off, he kneels in front of her and slides her shorts down. She steps out of them and notices her wet towel still lying there when she steps on the edge. Teddy touches her leg, but she can’t stop staring at the towel. With a slight grimace, she leans down and picks it up. “Sorry. I can’t just leave it there.” She turns and hurries into the bathroom, where she hangs the towel to dry.

When she returns to the room, the clothes are off the floor and Teddy’s not wearing his jeans. She takes a moment to enjoy the view of him standing there bathed in candlelight wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers. He shifts and says, “Do you plan to just stand there and stare all night or are you going to come touch me?”

“Take off the shorts,” she says as she leans against the doorway.

“We’re not doing this your way tonight, Hermione. It’s my turn,” he reminds her as he starts walking towards her. No, not walking. Prowling might be a more appropriate term. Bloody hell, he’s sexy. He stops before he reaches her and holds out his hand. “Well?”

It isn’t easy to just give in and let him have his turn. She likes being in control, probably more than is appropriate, but she’s also curious. It isn’t often that Teddy is so demanding. The few times he has been have been enjoyable, so she isn’t concerned. If anything, she’s aroused. She makes a decision and steps forward, putting her hand in his.

“Oh, good. Sulking would have ruined my attempts at sexy seduction.” He smiles as kneels in front of her once again. “I know that you have to get up early tomorrow, so we don’t have all night, but I want this to be good.”

“It’s always good with you,” she says simply. Even when it hasn’t been perfect, it’s been good, so she’s not lying.

He looks up at her as he moves his hands along her legs, slowly going higher and higher until they’re beneath the hem of her shirt. It’s tempting to reach down and pull her shirt off because she feels overdressed when he’s wearing nothing but boxers, but there’s something thrilling about it, too. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of her knickers and slowly drags them down. It’s so slow that she is starting to feel very impatient.

Finally, he has her knickers around her ankles. She shifts as she raises one foot then the other so that he can remove them completely. It’s strange to be standing in front of him wearing just a t-shirt. His cock is pressed against the front of his boxers, and she licks her lips as she stares down at him. He groans and rests his forehead against her belly. “If you keep looking at me like that, I’m going to fuck you right now.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she says, not surprised that her voice is low and husky. He’s drawing shapes on her thighs and hasn’t moved his head away from her belly yet. She reaches down to brush her fingers through his green hair and gasps when his fingers glide across the curve of her bum.

“I can smell you. So aroused and I’ve barely started.” His words are muffled by her shirt, but she can understand him perfectly. She feels a wave of heat spread over her as his fingers get more adventurous. She’s so focused on his hands that she’s momentarily surprised when she feels something wet on her upper thigh.

“Teddy,” she moans softly, blinking down at him as he moves her shirt up with his head. He doesn’t stop licking his way higher. If he keeps going, she might not be able to keep standing without support. His hands grip her bum and squeeze as he drags his tongue over her and hums.

“Taste good. So good.” She can feel the words as he speaks, soft breaths of air against her wetness. She reaches down and grips his hair as he starts to lick her, using his tongue and nose to drive her wild. When he flicks his tongue against her clit, she shudders and pulls on his hair. She’s going to fall. She just knows it. She can feel her knees getting weak, and she’s shaking as he keeps sucking and licking.

His arms are around her, bracing her, but she still feels lightheaded and weak. She looks at the ceiling and whines as she comes, reaching up with her free hand to grip her breast through her t-shirt. He keeps licking, tightening his grip on her bum as he nuzzles her through her orgasm. When she finally stops trembling, he kisses her belly, rubbing his wet lips against her sweaty skin.

“Teddy, that was-” She can’t really finish because she’s breathing hard and can’t think of the right word anyway. Fantastic and amazing aren’t strong enough.

“Not over yet. And it’s Ted,” he says hoarsely before he pulls her down. He sits back on his heels and moves one hand from her bum so that he can push his boxers down. She straddles him and grips his hard cock so that she can slide down on him. It’s an awkward position, and she’s not sure if he’s comfortable, but it feels wonderful to have him inside her, so she doesn’t ask.

She rides him, gripping his shoulder as she moves up and down. He pulls her shirt up, bunching it under her arms, and sucks her nipples while she moves. It doesn’t take him long before he tenses and comes. He grunts and pulls her down hard, shuddering beneath her. She strokes his hair and kisses his neck while squeezing him until he’s spent. Finally, she eases up and lets him slip out of her.

“I think my legs are asleep.” Teddy pulls her back against him and kisses the spot on her neck that makes her toes curl. “Should probably get up, but I don’t want to let you go.”

“We should get up,” she agrees. She’s sore from cleaning and their activities have made her back ache more. “You have to let me go so we can clean up, but you can stay over, if you’d like. You just have to leave-”

“Before Hugo’s awake. Yeah, I know the rules.” He kisses her neck again before he sighs. “Alright, we can get up, but no laughing if my legs are too numb to stand properly.”

She smiles at him. “No laughing. Got it.” Before she stands, she leans down and kisses him slowly. When she pulls back, she caresses his cheek. “I’m glad you came over.”

“Even with the misguided romantic broom thing?” He smiles crookedly and brushes his fingers through her damp hair.

“Hmm.” She pretends to consider it before she nods and smiles. “Even with the romantic nonsense.”

End Chapter 42


End file.
